


Struggles Of Feeling Unloved

by gimmekensei



Series: Bleach Couples / Happily Ever After? [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Renji just wants some loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Happy ever after came and went for Renji and Byakuya. Renji hasn't felt loved in so long and their relationship hasn't changed at all. If anything, they have grown further apart. Desperate and tired of hurting, Renji breaks them up to Byakuya's utter shock. Now, it's Byakuya's turn to try to put the pieces back together.Chapters can be read separately, but they all will be short stories about Byakuya trying to mend their relationship.





	1. Game Over

Renji sometimes wondered that if he had known from the start, would he actually have gotten together with the stone cold noble of the Kuchiki Clan? Every time Renji tried his best to shorten the distance between them, they only seemed to grow further apart. 

It probably didn’t help that lately Renji was growing jealous of Shuhei. Yeah, Shu had his own problems with Kensei, but at least they looked they were love. It was a little too much at times just how sappy Shuhei would eye his Captain, but at least...everyone could tell they were happy. But if you looked at Byakuya and Renji, you would never be able to tell that they were dating. 

“Captain…” Renji bowed slightly, shutting the office door behind him. He couldn’t quite meet the noble’s steady gaze. He needed to stay strong...he needed to do this for his sake before going insane. 

“We’re over sir. I can no longer stay in this relationship. It’s-” 

“Renji?” A hint of alarm flashed over the Captain’s features as he stood up, his chair being pushed back. “Where is this coming from?” 

“W-Where is this coming from? Do I really have to spell it out?!?! Ever thought how we never seem to be dating?? We might as well still be just Captain and Lieutenant! We don’t go dates, or do anything that other couples do! I love you, but I...I just can’t do this anymore.” 

Before Byakuya could stop him or see how his lips quivered, eyes wanting to tear up, Renji tore out of the room, ignoring the call of his name.


	2. Another Glass

“I know you two are trying to help, but it’s not helping!” Renji uttered harshly as he slammed his sake glass down, pouring another himself another cupful of that sweet sake that rolled down his throat every so smoothly.    
  
“You don’t know what it’s like to be in a relationship that’s onesided and then to be suddenly all alone. Ugh! Maybe…” Renji groaned, rubbing his face as Kira and Momo watched on, Kira’s face an unreadable mask while Momo’s face said it all. They were both concerned. Deeply concerned.    
  
“Knowing Byakuya, he’s just writing away at his desk or organizing flowers!” Renji slammed back another glass and before he could drink, even more, Kira yanked away the cup.    
  
“I think you’ve had quite enough Renji-”    
  
“No, give it, hic! Back!” Renji got up and stumbled over only to lose his balance. Closing his eyes, Renji waited to fall onto the wood floor. But it never happened. Not even a thud could be heard. Rather he fell against something, warm?? Soft??    
  
“Lieutenants, excuse me however, I will take him from here.”    
  
….BYAKUYA!?!?!?! 


	3. Forgiveness Takes Time

Renji had once told him in a drunken state about a girl named Alice. A fool she was, but Byakuya seemed to share a lot in common with the girl. Lost in his own wandering, threatening thoughts, he felt as though he was falling into his own mental rabbit hole. Traveling down that rabbit hole, every night without Renji’s heater body pressed against his under the covers drove the petite male insane. Even with the lack of familiar body warmth, Byakuya still woke up covered in sweat after dreaming of his regret. His only regret.    
  


And that was saying a lot, considering the noble made sure to live without regrets.

  
“Renji.” Thank god Kira and the rest of the gang had left.    
  
“....Renji...look at me.” Exasperated, Byakuya reached out, slender gloved fingers curling around Renji’s chin, tenderly begging the lieutenant to quit pouting and to actually meet his gaze. “Quoting you, ‘I fucked up’.”    
  
Startled at the sound of a curse word rolling off Byakuya’s lips like a caress, Renji straightened his back and leaned willingly into the noble’s touch. He no longer felt so drunk.    
  
“Yeah, you sure did.” Renji bit out, but his anger seemed to be lacking from words. He was just too tired of being upset. It was just wasted energy after all.    
  
“I’m sorry.”    
  
“As if.” Renji snapped, his eyes flaring. “Look Byakuya, I know that saying sorry is already impressive for you. But you can’t just expect me to grin and jump back into your awaiting arms. I-”    
  
Byakuya gently interrupted the red-haired soul reaper. “I’m fully aware of this, and I am willing to take however long it takes to win back your trust.”    
  
Renji gulped only to shudder when the back of the Captain’s thumb started to gently stroke his cheek. “Renji...I am sorry.”    
  
“I-I know…”    
  
“I am truly sorry…”    
  
“Y-Yeah, I get it! You can quit it now! Point well made!” Renji sighed, only to lean up, locking lips with Byakuya. Though Renji wasn’t fully ready to forgive Byakuya, he was willing to at least kiss him, since he did, after all, love the foolish noble to death.    
  
A feeling fully returned on the Captain’s end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to add another chapter!


	4. Back Rubs Are In Demand

“Gimme a backrub.”    
  
“Demanding today...aren’t we?” Byakuya sighed, reluctantly setting aside his paintbrush and offered his lap to the lieutenant, who eagerly laid down, resting his head in the Captain’s lap.    
  
“I think it’s only fair since I’ve been working so hard lately~” Renji purred, his breath hot against Byakuya’s cool skin. He smirked, eyes gleaming as he looked up at his lover. It had been a few months after the whole yelling match that had nearly torn them apart, and man ...things were so much better. Though Byakuya didn’t utter the word, “sorry,” anymore, his actions spoke for themselves. Oftentimes Renji would find breakfast remade for him, or paperwork meant for him to complete, signed away and taken care of.    
  
“Sometimes I wonder if I am a pet owner, rather than in a relationship.”    
  
“Hey-!” Renji meant to retort and say something teasingly snarky, but the noble bent over, brushing his soft lips against those slightly chapped lips that belong to his lover. “It was a joke Renji.”    
  
“Heh, that so? Damn...I really am starting to rub off of you…”    
  
“I doubt it. I have always been capable of being...amusing.”    
  
“Yeah? Bet.”    
  
“....look forward to losing once again Lieutenant.”    
  
“You’re on!!” Laughing, Renji’s wide grin matched Byakuya’s sly smirk as it soon became his turn to lock their lips together. It seemed love was definitely in the air tonight.   
  
_ And now dear reader...let’s give them some privacy~  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this fluffy fanfiction! Thanks for reading and putting up with my slowness!


End file.
